


Rest

by ArisoElric



Series: The Strange Life of Micah Osborne - Bits and Chunks of the Unconventional [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Mentioned Stalking, Multi, Nonbinary Character, gil's lazing so much in this like the drunk aunt he is, i don't give a fuck about canon, lancer tries, only slight kirei/micah, there's a mapo tofu mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisoElric/pseuds/ArisoElric
Summary: People deal with stress and anger differently. Micah happens to be in a bad mood, and needs some time to relax.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was for F/O Merry May 2018 on tumblr. With the site in shambles, I'm posting this here.
> 
> I'm saying fuck canon because Lancer is interacting with Gilgamesh before Rin gets Archer. Anyway, there's a self insert, and so this is super self indulgent.

The uneventful day had been making Gilgamesh stir-crazy.

Kirei had been attending to the Sunday Service, meaning he probably shouldn’t be seen until it came to a close. Bound inside like a caged mutt; it irritated him immensely. If he is to live in the modern world, before his new ruling, he should be able to walk about as he wanted. Yet, he knew Kirei was playing it on the safe side. After all, no Masters should know of his existence yet.

Which meant his only other method of entertainment was the one person he deemed eligible to be on near equal terms that he had with Enkidu: Micah.

Micah, or his “love” as he called them, had left early that morning before the Sunday Service began. They left a small note by the bedside table, mentioning wanting to buy some ingredients for dinner. It was nearing the end of the service, and there was no sign of their arrival yet. Perhaps they were playing it safe as well and avoiding any collisions with the common folk, but it was making him impatient.

Sitting in a quiet room in the church, Gilgamesh rests on the couch, sinking slowly into the cushions with an arm cradling his head. As much as he wanted to drink, Kirei insisted to save those funds.

A boring evening with nothing to do.

The door opens. Gilgamesh turns his head to see the rabid dog, Lancer, walk in with a scowl on his face.

“Have you returned with more information”, Gilgamesh questions, much to the disapproval of Lancer.

“Nothin’ out of the ordinary,” he replies. “Looks like the little lady still hasn’t picked up her Servant yet, and there’s no sign of a Saber nor an Archer.” Gilgamesh takes in Lancer’s everyday attire, a brow perked in distaste.

Of course there’s nothing going on today. But those details weren’t important to him, not in the least.

“What about Micah? Have you seen them?”

“Oh, them?” Lancer hums, thinking for a second. “Come to think of it, I think I did. They were in town, but it looked like they were headin’ back. Seems like your “beloved” had quite the glare, might wanna keep ‘em in a good mood.”

“A glare?”

“Yeah, almost didn’t recognize 'em. Bad day, from the looks of it.” Lancer struts towards the opposite side of the room, opening the door towards the kitchen. “Like I said, they’re probably not in the mood to deal with much. If anythin’ goes down, that’s your business.” He passes through, leaving Gilgamesh by himself.

Micah, having a bad day? Well, he’s not surprised due to his own bad mood, but it grabs his curiosity. If they’re heading home, then they should be back soon.

Perhaps a small nap would do him good.

\----

“Gilgamesh.”

He opens one eye, and his vision focuses on the form of Kirei above him. A small smirk curls on his lips, and he sits up from his position on the couch.

“Something the matter, Kirei?”

“Have you seen Micah?” The smirk falls, and he pulls at his memory to recall what Lancer told him.

“Lancer mentioned he saw Micah heading back to the church, so shouldn’t they already be here?” 

Kirei nods, glancing over to the door where Gilgamesh last saw Lancer walk through. “Possibly. I was told that there’s a note saying not to eat what’s in the grocery bags. I figured they must’ve been with you, but since you haven’t been bothered, they’re likely to be in their bedroom.”

Micah came home and didn’t even bother to wake him up? And not even Kirei was aware where they were? Either they were spacing out, or their bad mood was much worse than he thought.

Gilgamesh pulls himself up, marching himself past Kirei and headed towards the corridor. Down there at the end was the room assigned to Micah, which he remembered being open when he came to investigate earlier. The door was now closed shut.

He stopped before their door, noticing the small dry-erase board. In red marker and in all caps, the words “DO NOT DISTURB” hung, bearing down a very-heated warning. Underneath, there was a small note saying “Thanks.”

Ignoring the signs, he turns the knob and finds it unlocked. Inside, the room is dark, and he can see a figure curled in blankets on the bed. There’s some muffled sobbing, and anger flares in his skull as his brows furrow. His love was not okay. Whoever has caused them trouble would die where they stood, he swore that much.

He closes the door, approaching them quietly and softly. His knee presses down on the bed, and the muffled sobbing stops with a small jump.

“W-What do you want?” The voice calls from under the sheets. Refusing to remove the covers, Gilgamesh stares down at the sad sack of blankets and tears.

“You didn’t wake me up.” 

A head of brown hair pops out slightly at the sound of his voice. “I… I didn’t want to bother you.” 

He chuckles, the creases in his forehead relaxing as he sits himself next to Micah. His hand gently brushes the brown locks from their face, revealing the teary-eyed face of his beloved. Blue-greens eyes were red and puffy, and their cheeks were a dull pink.

“Nonsense. As long as it’s you, I do not mind.” He slides himself under the blankets, pulling Micah into his arms and resting their head on his chest. “What has brought you to such a pitiful state?”

With a small sniffle, they curled closer to him. “I-I was wanting to make something special for d-d-dinner, so I went into town to buy some things. A-At the checkout, I was getting nervous, and I-I-I messed up the number for the c-card, but what really set me off was this creeper who would not get that I did not want his help and he kept giving me this look and-” They were going off on a tangent, their words partially muffled and mixing in pace that he had to brush his fingers against their cheek.

“Did he hurt you?” Gilgamesh’s tone settled between calm and threatening, as the thought of someone touching his beloved was enough to make him enraged. There are only a few who were allowed to even gaze at them, much less be touched by. Kirei was the only exception in that department, and Lancer was only allowed to if their life was in danger.

“N-No, thankfully.” Their breathing calmed down, and the sobbing was minimal at this point. “But he did follow me for a bit. I thought he might’ve decided to come all the way to the church, and-”

“Had that mongrel followed you,” Gilgamesh interrupted. “It would’ve decided his death then and there. I would not let some cur touch what is mine.”

“That’s not…” Micah paused, biting their lip. “I didn’t want to involve you in something I could’ve taken care of.” He stops, blinking slowly.

They could’ve been in a situation where they could’ve been kidnapped or worse, and _that_ was their concern?

He goes from small chuckles to bursting into hysterics, his free hand grasping his head as he throws it back against a pillow. Micah lifts their head up, pouting at his antics.

“What’s so funny?! I’m being serious here!”

“You’re so amusing sometimes,” Gilgamesh replies, his giggle fit just about over. “You mean to say you worried about it being an inconvenience, rather than a life-threatening situation?”

“I mean… I’m a Mage.” Their tone was so nonchalant that he almost forgot they were sobbing just a moment ago. “I could just whip some sort of craft out if need be, but I didn’t want to do it so close to the Church if it came down to it, and I had plans for dinner.”

Gilgamesh shakes his head. “Honestly… Out of curiosity, what was so important to go out and get in the first place?”

“Oh, um…” The flushing in Micah’s cheeks return, and they avert their gaze from him. “I was, you know, wanting to try if I could replicate a recipe I found.”

“What recipe?”

They contort further to hide their expression. “It’s m… Mapo tofu.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh’s smirk slips into his tone. “For Kirei, I imagine.”

“I-I wanted to thank him for giving me a place to rest, s-so I asked Lancer what Kirei likes to eat, and that’s the answer I got.”

Gilgamesh brushes a hand against their shoulder, his fingers sliding towards their chin and pulling them to face him. With a gentle tug, they gaze back at him as he leans forward and places a chaste kiss at the corner of their lips.

“So considerate,” he purrs before giving another kiss. “You should rest a bit; I do not think you should worry about dinner yet.” His arms wrap around them, and pulls them back onto his chest as he lounges back on the bed.

“But-”

He interrupts before Micah can finish the thought. “Rest now, my love.” They give a weak smile, snuggling against his chest. Their heat brings a smile on his own lips. With his lids shutting, he drifts off with Micah on top of him.

\----

Lancer sighs as he follows Kirei down the corridor. It’s bad enough that Micah seemed MIA; with Gilgamesh off _who-knows-where_ , the two can only hope that they’d find some sort of lead as to where they were.

Kirei stops before Micah’s door, pausing to read the message before giving three gentle knocks. The rapping goes unnoticed, so he turns the knob with ease as both he and Lancer peer inside.

Thankfully, the two are actually there. Micah is resting on Gilgamesh, and the two are softly dozing off.

“That’s where they’ve been?” Lancer keeps his voice hushed, but he’s a tad annoyed that he had to go out of his way to find them in the first place.

“It’s one ordeal out of the way.” Kirei closes the door, leaving them to rest. He walks off, Lancer staring at his back as he strides down the corridor. “I suppose it’s time for dinner preparation. I’m giving you the task to wake them up once it’s done.”

Sighing for the nth time today, Lancer rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah, gotcha…”


End file.
